


Knight of Blood

by ElnaK



Series: Books of Magic [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Duty, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElnaK/pseuds/ElnaK
Summary: After a battle against Death Eaters, Sirius is covered in blood. He really couldn't care less, but that doesn't mean he likes it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Making a serie of one-shots in various fandoms, always about how a character who killed handle the blood on their hands.

Sirius let the door slam itself closed as he walked purposefully to the nearest sink. The last intervention of the Order against Voldemort's Death Eaters had ended in blood, again.

And, unsurprisingly, he was the one who trully needed to change before someone got to see the red liquid dripping off his hands, marring his clothes, leaving footprints on the cold stone of the floor. Remus was disheveled, Tonks would have an ugly bruise under her right eye by tomorrow morning, Moody had lost half his shirt and was bleeding a bit, but none of them were covered in blood.

Only him, Sirius thought wryly, as he got rid of his robe to see to what point his shirt was tainted crimson this time. He was the only one on this side of the war who always managed to get this bloody after a battle.

It may have something to do with the way he wasn't afraid to get close to his enemies for more physical interactions, like a punch in the nose or the occasional finger in the eye, before he actually hexed them, when the others tended to use long-range spells, and so, tended not to be splashed with blood every now and then. Personally, he thought the real reason why he fought this way was because he had a really good control of his apparition skills, being a lot more precise on his landing points than many people, and certainly not because he liked to be violent.

...Perhaps he did like beating the shit out of a few Death Eaters from time to time, but it was only an added bonus.

In Sirius' defense, he did get interesting results to go with his bloodied hands. None of his enemies ever expected him to apparate right next to them, and sometimes he managed to get their wand out of their hand before they could even begin to cast a spell. He got his hands dirty on occasion, sure, but it also prevented other situations from arising.

He started to scrub at the drying blood, never one to forget that he wasn't exactly in the right place to be seen covered in blood.

Sure, this late in the night, it wasn't very probable that a student would come by the Hospital Wing, but still. Madam Pomfrey tolerated for the members of the Order of the Phoenix to come when they were wounded and couldn't explain the injuries to St. Mungo's, yet there was no saying what she'd say if a student who didn't feel good saw a bloody Sirius Black washing his hands in the Hospital Wing. Moreover, Sirius wasn't injured, _ergo_ he wasn't exactly supposed to be here.

It wasn't as if he could knock at a door in Hogsmeade and ask if he could wash the blood off, though.

Sirius glanced deplorably at his reflection in the mirror, and couldn't refrain a wince.

There was a large, red, disturbing spray of blood on his left cheek.

To be frank, Sirius didn't really care about the blood. All in all, it was only a liquid. He could be covered in water, it'd be the same... Only, water didn't leave traces when it dried, and people didn't freak out if you were covered in it.

Obviously, he wasn't particularly pleased in being all drenched in red either. It was annoying, each time it happened he had a hard time getting the blood out of his clothes, and, worst of all, it usually meant that someone had died or had been severly injured.

And if Sirius wasn't that disturbed by the possiblity of having killed someone, because usually said someone hadn't given him a choice, he didn't like it for all that. The blood on his hands, it still was a testimony of the suffering he had caused, once again.

Perhaps they deserved it. Considering his victims had always been Death Eaters, Sirius could even say they had brought it upon themselves. He didn't regret doing what he had done. He didn't regret making them bleed.

But he would have liked it better if it could have gone another way, a way which didn't imply this suffering. He regretted not to have had a choice, not to be allowed another solution, if anything.

The blood, per se, didn't bother Sirius.

The fact that it had to be shed in the first place, did. The fact that the people it had belonged to hadn't found anything better to do with their life, did. The fact that this liquid of life was the reason so many people died in this war, did.

One instant, Sirius wondered if he shouldn't be worried that he didn't care about being drenched in blood. And, as always, his only answer was to wash it off his hands.

 


End file.
